herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dregran
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heropedia! Thanks for your edit to the Heropedia:Voting Center page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Torongo (Talk) 07:57, 20 June 2010 Quote Template Put it on the Sandbox. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] Yeah. And then the Boss will review. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 07:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC) What he said O_O [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] If you change the Template so that it's automatically centered, then it is no longer multi-functional, that is to say, it can't then also be used in the "Quotes" section of various articles, etc. --Åusår (Talk) 01:01, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I was asked to simplify the sourcing, anywhere, here's the example you requested of an instance where centered quotes wouldn't work well. --Åusår (Talk) 01:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Because I was asked to simplify the template by [[User:Monasti|'Monasti']]. Anyway, I apologize if you feel like I stepped on your toes. Like you, I'm just trying to help out. --Åusår (Talk) 01:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::He said he'd change the template to a different way, where the source was fully readable. I thought it looked more proffessional, so I asked him to edit it into articles. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Achievements :::[http://bzpowercircle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard Gladly.] --Åusår (Talk) 19:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I know =D[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Yes xD To the colours [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] My Sig Regardless of it being unnecessary here, I prefer the underscore, as I feel it's more me, plus it's required to find me on other sites such as BZPower. Anyway, thanks for the tip on the linking to templates though. --Åusår (Talk) 00:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Confusing Message Yeah xD [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 08:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Wicked. I'm now removing your powers :L [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 13:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) its me hi its me y`know manmcmanman the one who sugested the combo page for exo force wiki (Manmcmanman 18:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC)) Hello Great to see you here men Jorge-098 04:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) What!!! Why you change the title of Daniel Rocka? --Tahu TKP 23:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) oh really? see here! http://herofactoryreviews.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Rocka --Tahu TKP 18:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:FYI But see, I don't know which IPs are shared and which ones aren't. As an admin, I just can't take any chances, especially if you remember Starscream7. I know both situations are different, but they teach us the same lesson: never let your guard down, because you never know what will happen if you do. You can talk to someone else about it, but chances are they're going to tell you the same thing. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 14:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose, but I'm just not one to take chances, especially now that we have a competing wiki and I feel we should look like decent competition. I suppose I could block them for longer, but I imagine that I'll be blocking someone (perhaps a future IP like the one you're mentioning) over and over again while thinking to myself "Why didn't I block them forever in the first place?". Lastly, it wasn't that much different, because a member was involved in this anarchy, though it'd be incorrect of me to say it wasn't mostly the IPs who caused damage. :Look, we both have valid points, and I hope that's something you can agree with. Talking to you admin-to-admin though, would you unblock an IP if you didn't know what you were up against? Maybe these guys are major threats, and maybe they aren't. But I just don't want to let my guard down to anyone who may seem innocent and then lash out with devastating effects, you never know if I'm preoccupied in something and I can't save this place. :Slightly different subject, would you happen to have any RotR or Ordeal of Fire pictures at your disposal? We need to update most of ours due to their bad quality, and we'll need several more for obvious reasons. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 22:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Protecting pages We use to have a vandal named Blackout, who moved several pages to spam names. That action persuaded me to protect every page from being moved by any member that wasn't an admin. I don't know if this was worth anything to you, but my point is I shall keep your suggestion in mind. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 15:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) >< FML [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 11:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Come on FBchat or something? lol [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 12:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Toa Takanuva I have demoted Scott and I have removed him from the Admin template. Also, are you a Bcrat on CBW? If so, I need to promote you to Gmod on the forums. :D [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 10:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) No. I don't quite think so :P [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 10:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I dislike black links. If you can think of another colour to use, let me know an I'll change it. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 11:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I've put it back to how it was. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 17:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Yup I'm still alive and here. Just very not active because real life actually decided to show up. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 06:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, it works better than the one I was thinking about. Far better. Mine involved punishments based on digit removal based on spoiler intensity. :3 [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 14:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Bot Consent granted :P. From me anyway. Have you asked Cirvihi also? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 17:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'd say that it would be a good idea [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 06:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I shall allow you to use the bot. BTW, any reason you made the '''User:Quadal' page redirect to the actual Quadal page that we have? It doesn't make any sense to me at all. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 22:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Merge As on the Exo Force wiki, I'd like to propose a merge of this wiki and Brickipedia: everything contained here could go there, making this wiki redundant. As before, please reply on my Brickipedia Talk Page. 15:08, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, we cross paths again, TDG. I was unaware of this policy and was eager to add information. ;) Anyway, I'm not sure if I completely defeated the purpose of the Spoiler Policy, considering they have already uploaded a video to the official website and updated the bios feature button at the bottom of some of the page (However the bios of characters are not added yet). Also, stores have already released the products in the US. -Bug Oh, don't bother replying. I don't really care.... Just stopping by. Ugh. Did you really expect me to click the button at the top, or check the mainpage before editing? You make everything so serious. Seriously, no need to respond, it will waste your time since I was just dropping by in the first place. -Bug Jeez this place is strict. Final response. -Bug I came here without knowing anything about the policies, I didn't expect it to be so strict when I edited. This really is my final reply.... 22:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought I'd let you know... I thought I would let you know that the HF website has been updated. Get on it!!! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 17:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hero Factory Comic 4: Von Nebula Rising. Is this on the wiki yet? It's been known for a while.... http://cs5648.userapi.com/u69424014/doc/126890900c09/Comic_4.pdf King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 17:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello,I,d just like to say that you are a really good user.User:Serpentaxy400 Um... You or another admin put a comment on my talk page that said "Hi, Waspix2231." I'm BlueSpeeder. No need for apologizing, I'll just delete the comment if you want me to. Also, is it fine if I can created some pages of the new villians like Toxic Reapa, because the first half of the 4.0 wave has released where I live. Thank you!Zackery Willson 17:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC)BlueSpeeder-11:14pm-1/28/12 Okay. Thank you!Zackery Willson 21:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC)BlueSpeeder-3:49pm-1/31/12 ok, thanks for telling me, user:MASTER SPECTRA THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 16:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC)ms blog'in hey there, i made a blogpost that was ment to be finished later. it must have ben deleted. did it need to be complete? i want to start bloging here. just wondering.~MASTER SPECTRA ok. i understand. ~~MASTERSAPCTRA Is this wiki abandoned? For some reason, most of the users haven't contributed to this wiki. -Kingpinn2 Hi! I think when we met, we got off on the wrong foot. I thought we could be friends (Or at least not enimes) So, hi! HS01 Links on Toxic Reaper Okay, -clearly- someone just copy-pasted both the content and even the code onto the Toxic Reaper page from HS01. I'm requesting it be removed from this site. Besides, "Toxic Reaper" is not the proper character name. --BS01Swert Thats right, TDG! I reported you! There are some really explicit pix on your site someone called HF Bio-mech recon unit 0001 aka Brickticks I was searching for Hero Factory with my 4 year old this is not what I was expecting to see. 14:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, can you please re-direct the Toxic Reaper page to Toxic Reapa and ad Unnamed mutated industrial robot to Template:VillainsNav. Breakout the game I notice this wiki has yet have create a page for Breakout (game) and I have a Lego Club exclusive mini guide book with info that I want to put into the page. I know this wiki does not allow new pages atm, but I will wait till the time comes :) There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. 09:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) 6229 XT4 set So its official that XT4 will be release next month, but why delete the page when there is already pics, official info, and official trailer/video going around about the July sets and some of the other wiki have XT4 articles? There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. 10:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey um... Yea Kingpinn2 was deleting some cool ideas I put on here. Can you help? Well...I haven't went to a Lego store for a very long time (they usually have Lego sets on display that aren't release until their official release date), but I can sign up for the free Lego category thing ^^0 Anyways I can help out, but I need some time to find the official info ^^ PS this is amanda113122 (im using google chrome instead of Mozilla Firefox) 20:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I wanted to thank you for the admin promotion thing and to let you know I aprove. P.S. If I become an admin on this wiki, duz it make me an admin on other wiki's? Kingpinn2 18:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) How can I be an administrator? Hero45 Check out my user page! Hey ThatDevilGuy! Would you like to check out my user page? Hero45 Well Thanks! Your user page looks great too! How did you do that signature? Hey come and see my new Wiki! It is the customcars wiki! Hero45 Re: Rollback K, TDG and thanks; I will do my best helping out here. ^^ There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 16:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Three un-needed articles A Wikia Contributor, 72.234.253.181 had created three un-needed/spam articles: Whirlwing, Smash-horn, and Rocka x. (Not sure how to delete these articles) so I will those three articles to you. There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 02:31, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Another spam article someone created an article called Nebula and its a spam article. Can you delete it? There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 09:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) More deletion Hey ThatDevilGuy I just marked a page called "Techno Villans" for deletion because it barley has any useful info and probably has something to do with Breakout 2 because a category has 5.0 on it, but since we know what that is now the information on that is almost spam. This is pretty much asking to send one to delete it.Darktriggerhappy (talk) 01:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC)darktriggerhappy RE: Backgrounds and such I am actually very very busy, but I will at least create the wordmark. The background, I'll do my best. If you need help spicing up the wikitext, I can also help, but maybe in the near future. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 03:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, what colour will the new theme be? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 03:59, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Done! You'll have to manually rename it. An excellent start, I think. This wiki needs a revamp. Can I help do the wikitext and other behind-the-scenes stuff? 04:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Glowing links, transparent sidebar in the recent activity, an actual picture in that top wikia bar, a glowing, rounded, search bar, etc. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 05:02, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, and admin/b'crat/rollback badge revamps, and different coloured usernames in the recnet activity section. And a banner, and a main page restructuring, if necessary. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 05:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'm on it, chief! Oh, an since there are barely enough active members on here to vote for every AfC, are we allowed to make pages without it for now, or should we stick to the usual way? '''Read the Manual of Style today! 12:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'm on it, chief. Oh, and since the number of active members is kind of low right now, do we still havbe to run pages through the AfC? Read the Manual of Style today! 12:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Another strange article again Someone created a Red Mystery article and I doubt this hero appear in the actual episode of Breakout part 1. There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 10:35, October 10, 2012 (UTC) *Facepalm* As it's known there is an unnamed pilot. This pilot now has an article, which is lacking supported information, plus the guy has an unporven name, Sky Blue . He also appears in Breakout, but still no information supporting it. I marked for deletion so send some one to delete it. Plus, if you're going to do it i added a link. Darktriggerhappy (talk) 20:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC)DarkTriggerhappy Pictures I noticed that kingpin has added some pics of 5.0, and that is against WM policy. I reverted the edit to Furno's page, but I can't delete the photos. That's your job. Read the Manual of Style today! 00:27, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm really embarassed I forgot that, sorry. I should delete my blog then. -Kingpinn2 (talk) 18:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey TDG it might be a good idea if you protect the Template:Admins. Currently, anyone could edit it and that could later become a problem. JediToa (talk) 13:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) hello ThatDevilGuy, why you destroy my pictures on rocka,furno,bulk and breez ? you know i worked on it ? I sorry if I do anything that annoyed you,Mr.director. but please restore my pictures I beg ! and I writing here address that proves it's real http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hero_Factory I no wrote imaginary silly things. and that's right, on the lego hero factory still no wrote about this but in the wikipedia and google written this ! please restore my pictures, im beg.